Using a charge pump with a phase detector is well known in the art. On a discrete level, having the charge pump implemented by a PNP current source and an NPN current sink presents no problem. However, implementation of the PNP current source on an integrated circuit presents a new obstacle. Due to differences in IC processing, the PNP device reacts much slower than the NPN device. Therefore, the speed of the charge pump is limited by the slower PNP device. One solution to the speed problem is to keep the slower PNP device on all the time. In this way, the slowness of the switching speed of the PNP device will not limit the speed of the charge pump, whose speed may then be determined by the faster NPN devices. However, because the PNP device is always activated, the current drain of the charge pump is a significant loss. Hence, a need exists to implement a fast charge pump on an integrated circuit with a low current drain.